


caught in the rain.

by idiotphobic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (i mean its the miya twins lmao what do u expect), Fluff, Gender Neutral! Reader - Freeform, Inarizaki Manager! Reader, Other, Semi-Tsundere! Reader, cursing, yea its just fluff. i went ham on this lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26955943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idiotphobic/pseuds/idiotphobic
Summary: it’s raining hard out, and the miya twins just so happen to catch you without an umbrella.(alt title: okay,maybeatsumu miya wasn’t the worst person ever)
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Reader, Miya Osamu & Reader
Kudos: 85





	caught in the rain.

this day could not get any worse, you’d thought to yourself, and lady luck decided otherwise.

it had already been a.. not-so-great day already for you - you’d woken up late and missed half of your first class (which you got berated heavily for after class) and you’d forgotten an important assignment at home (which you definitely did and didn’t just use that as an excuse to get an extra day).

and yet, you thought you were safe as you walked home all by yourself.

rain clouds had gathered overhead and before you knew it, you were sprinting for safety as the rain pelted you relentlessly. you grumbled under your breath, something about cursing yourself for not having an umbrella, or not looking at the weather, and swiftly took shelter underneath the awning of the convenience store you frequented.

inhale, exhale. you breathed in heavily, running a hand through your soaked hair. you dropped your bag to your side, leaning against the wall. your heart felt as if it were ready to burst out of your chest, but you swallowed it down. not today, you exhaled, not if you could help it.

“oi.” a voice shook you out of your thoughts, and you glanced up, only to scowl at the owner of the voice.

it was atsumu miya, with his ugly piss-colored hair, holding an umbrella over his head. he had a stupid smirk on his face as he eyed your wet figure, apparently taking amusement in the fact that you’d forgotten yours. you hardened your stare back at him; this was the guy who you’d been crushing on for god-knows how long… _wonderful taste_ , you thought bitterly to yourself.

behind him was his slightly more tolerable twin, osamu, who also had an umbrella over himself, but held more concern in his gaze towards you. his head was tilted, enough for some of his gray hair to fall over one of his eyes, and he held the umbrella with a gentle yet sturdy grip.

how long had they been there (or if they’d been following you), you’re not sure.

“can you stop ogling me?” you snapped at them (hoping that neither of them caught the redness tinting your face), wringing some water out of your uniform’s shirt. “don’t you have better shit to be doing?”

“what’s got yer panties in a twist?” atsumu stuck his tongue out at you; you rolled your eyes in response, not even wasting the energy to verbally reply.

“what happened to yer umbrella?” osamu took a step to stand beside his brother, tilting his head ever-so-slightly.

“don’t have one,” you huffed, taking the time to wring out your hair instead.

atsumu guffawed, leaving you to glare at him, but osamu smacked the back of his head for you. “ya really do have the personality of raw sewage water,” he muttered.

“oi! i fuckin’ heard that!”

“that was the point, dumbass!”

you rolled your eyes again, sighing at the twins’ antics that you should be used to by now. you blinked the water out of your eyes, rubbing them again for good measure before you snatched up your bag and prepared to venture into the storm once more.

“‘nd where do ya think yer goin’?” you blinked at osamu, who had gotten closer to you without you seeming to notice.

“uh.. home?”

“in this storm?”

“well… yeah?” you raised one of your eyebrows. “where else would i go to take shelter?”

“our house.” atsumu, with a smirk. (god, how much you hated that smirk)

“like they’d ever wanna stay in the same house as ya.” osamu, with a poker face.

“not true! they love me!” atsumu, again. (so what if you did?)

“the look ‘n their face says otherwise.” osamu, once more.

“well, our house is closer, ain’t it?”

osamu and you both stayed silent, despising the fact that atsumu (for once in his life) was probably right.

“besides, we gotta take care of our lovely manager,” atsumu cooed, annoyingly, at you. you pushed him away, a little more harshly than needed, but you couldn’t help the stirring in your stomach at his words (you’d berate yourself for this later).

“hate ‘ta say it, but ‘tsumu’s right for once.” osamu looked at you (atsumu protested at the previous statement), “ya might be better off comin’ with us than walkin’ by yerself in the rain.”

“ugh.” you scrunched up your nose at the thought of being even slightly close to their living space, but, osamu was right. your house was still a little while away, and your safest bet of not catching a cold was to come with the troublesome twins.

“fine.” you could swear they both brightened up at that, and it kinda creeped you out.

“well, what’re we waitin’ for then?” atsumu suddenly, gently, grabbed your arm. he pulled you close to him (you cursed your heart for beating so fast), and underneath his umbrella (which - fine, okay, if you were going to share an umbrella, you could stand being side-by-side with him for a little bit), but earned a small yelp of surprise from you as the three of you continued on towards the boys’ house.

∎∎∎

you felt _miles_ better after taking a hot shower (and while dressing yourself in the clothes the twins gave you, you may or may not have smelled the shirt atsumu gave you. it’s not creepy, you convinced yourself).

you were currently situated on the couch in-between the two, watching some stupid movie on netflix while you all made fun of it; really, the ideal hangout.

the rain had shown no signs of stopping, so you were definitely stuck here for the night - don’t worry, you made sure to text your parents that you were staying over at a friend’s house (you wouldn’t exactly call the miya twins your bestest friends ever - more like best annoyances - but hey, if the shoe fits.)

for the moment, though, you didn’t mind. it was surprisingly enjoyable being around the two who gave you the most trouble during practice.

that is, it was until osamu headed up for the night.

“so you’re gonna leave me with him?” you gestured towards atsumu, who let out an indignant ‘oi!’ in response. “all by myself? seriously?”

“y’can handle yerself,” osamu’s words slurred together ever-so-slightly, “i mean, ya handle the entire team every practice.” maybe he was right, but you didn’t want to spend anymore time around atsumu (your heart was beating faster just thinking about it).

“that’s not what i meant-”

“g’night,” he continued up the stairs, ignoring your loud protests.

you groaned, slapping a hand over your face, releasing the blanket you’d grabbed in the process. the cold hit you swiftly - you shivered, and stuck your tongue out at the thought of being alone with him.

in an instant, you were cuddled up to atsumu’s side with his arm around your waist (when did he become so strong? you couldn’t help but think as you admired his muscular arm).

“what are you-?”

“you were shiverin’ a whole bunch just now,” atsumu smirked; you grumbled under your breath and made a halfhearted attempt to push him away, but his grip tightened.

“yeah, okay, but don’t do that!” you glared at him, “next time, give me a warning, would you?”

“s’no fun to do that though,” he childishly pouted. you sighed, rolling your eyes.

“can you at least let me go now?”

“no can do,”

in response, you elbowed him in the side, making him grunt. it still wasn’t enough to escape him, though, so you exaggeratedly sighed and relaxed against him, turning your attention back to the movie. it was the climactic fight scene between the hero and the villain, which just so happened to be them fighting over the hero’s love interest. it was just background noise to you at this point - you had no interest over the love interest being a damsel in distress - so you pulled your phone out of your pocket to check the time.

**12:57 am** , it read.

you blinked, rubbing your eyes and reading the time again. it didn’t change.

_thank goodness it’s not a school night_ , you mused to yourself, _or else your parents would be up your ass about this_.

you were startled out of your thoughts when a soft weight fell onto your shoulder. you turned your head to see who it was and - ah. of course it was. at least he looked peaceful sleeping though, right?

you wanted to push him off and wake him up - you really did, but you couldn’t help but take in the sight of a sleeping atsumu. after all, he was quiet, and he wasn’t awake to tease you for staring at him, so why not indulge a little bit?

after a while, the position you were in started to become uncomfortable. you moved, slowly and carefully, to where you were laying on your back and atsumu’s head was resting on your chest. _he’s heavy._

you breathed a silent sigh of relief, raising your arms above your head to stretch them, before hesitantly resting them in his blonde hair. after he made no sudden movements, or even a noise, you carded your hands through his hair. it was so, so soft, your eyes lit up, and you bit your lip to prevent a giggle from slipping out. who knew atsumu’s piss-colored hair wasn’t actually so bad?

you froze completely though, when atsumu shifted a bit, nuzzling into your chest (which, totally didn’t make you blush no way). your hands were above his head, and you stayed completely still until he stopped moving.

relief flooded through you once more -

“..mmph… why’d ya stop?” his groggy voice made you squeak, and you quickly covered your mouth. your face was growing hotter, and felt as if it were completely on fire when he lifted his head to lock eyes with you.

the sound from the tv was blocked out, as neither of you dared to move just yet, until you swallowed and answered his question.

“how..how long were you awake..?”

“‘lil while,” he yawned, lowering his head back down. “..that felt nice, do it again.”

you scoffed, but went silent when he gently took your hand in his and placed it on top of his head. he released his grip, closing his eyes and waiting patiently. you gave in (maybe only a tiny bit reluctantly), and ran your fingers through his hair once more. he made a noise of content, wrapping his arms around your body as best he could, and laid still.

you were beginning to fall asleep as well, you realized. you had closed your eyes only a little while afterwards, but when you opened them again, atsumu was closer to your face (his head now resting in the crook of your neck - his breath against your neck was making you squirm) and netflix had asked “are you still watching?”.

of course not, i mean, how could you pay attention to anything else when your crush, atsumu miya, was essentially cuddling with you?

you smiled softly, glancing at atsumu once more before drifting off to sleep.

∎∎∎

**BONUS:**

“‘tsumu!” osamu called, barging into his room. it was quiet - unlike his loud brother - and said brother was nowhere to be found, not even splayed out on the floor with drool flowing out of his mouth (that was definitely blackmail material).

he yawned, running a hand through his already mussed hair as he bounded down the stairs. he scanned the large area being landing on two figures, dead asleep on the couch. as he got closer, his eyes widened ever-so-slightly - had you two finally confessed to each other? he was getting tired of the stupid pining that happened (his brother would never shut up about you, not even during matches).

maybe he didn’t need to wake his brother up just yet (at least, not while you were still asleep). he quietly made his way to the kitchen (but not before taking a picture - more blackmail material) to make himself something to eat.

**Author's Note:**

> i love both twins equally but atsumu had my heart and i demand that he gives it back or 🔪🔪🔪 also hc that the twins are rich just bc i say so lol
> 
> this was posted on [tumblr](https://lovestrucklosers.tumblr.com/post/631554885559713792/caught-in-the-rain) as well, so check that out if u want :)


End file.
